Rōshi
Roshi is a character from the manga/anime series Naruto. Fanon Wiki ideas so far Possible Opponents * Ghazan (Legend of Korra) * Sakazuki (One Piece) * Kuzan (One Piece) History Born from the Hidden Stone Village, Roshi is a jinchuriki of Son Goku the Four-Tails before he was captured by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Though it resulted in his death when Son Goku was extracted from him, Roshi's genetic material was found by Kabuto Yakushi and used to reanimate him as one of Obito Uchiha's Paths of Pain. Just prior to his death as a reanimation, he had came to terms with Son Goku, becoming a Perfect Jinchuriki, even if only just for a moment. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Roshi *Height: 4'10" | 149 cm *Weight: 122.357 lbs | 55.5 kg *Jinchuriki of Son Goku Ninja Training *Large chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Accelerated healing *Chakra Natures **Earth Style **Fire Style ***Lava Style Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu Is proficient in the Taijutsu taught at the Hidden Stone academy, and has honed his skills since over his 40 years in life. Roshi was able to take on Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki, whose known as "the Tailless Tailed Beast" for his ability to absorb Chakra thanks to Samehada, one of the Seven Ninja Swords of the Mist, as well as for his impressive Water Style jutsu, and held his own rather well, however he inevitably lost the fight. After becoming a reanimation he was able to fight on-par with Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee alongside the other reanimated Jinchuriki. Ninjutsu *Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu *Lava Style: Chakra Mode **Lava Style: Scorching Armored Fist **Floral Mountain Genjutsu *Can detect and counter Genjutsu **As a Perfect Jinchuriki (after coming to terms with Son Goku as a reanimation, just before it was sealed into the Gedo Statue), Son Goku can allow Roshi to escape many, if not all Genjutsu Weaponry/Tools *Kunai *Shuriken Transformations *Partial Transformation **Tailed Beast Chakra Arms *Version 1 State **Roshi's body gets coated in a thick layer of Son Goku's Chakra, capable of manifesting from one tail to four tails, each tail increasing his stats more than the last. The Chakra covering his body is capable of defending against powerful blows, and explosions, as well as powering through Amaterasu. **The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. ***Tailed Beast Chakra Arms ***Tailed Beast Shockwave ***Lava Style: Chakra Mode ****Lava Style: Scorching Armored Fist *Version 2 State **Roshi's skin begins to peel off, revealing a powerful black/red Chakra with greater offensive and defensive abilities than Version 1 State, capable of manifesting from one tail to four tails, each tail increasing his stats more than the last, exactly the same as Version 1 State. **The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. ***Tailed Beast Chakra Arms ***Tailed Beast Shockwave ***Lava Style: Chakra Mode ****Lava Style: Scorching Armored Fist ****Floral Mountain *Tailed Beast State **Roshi transforms into Son Goku, taking the appearance of a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with the body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped). In its mouth, Son doesn't have a tongue, but has an opening that is shaped like a dome volcano. Son Goku has enough strength to take on other Tailed Beasts like Gyuki and Kurama, even when his Chakra was being suppressed by Obito. ***Tailed Beast Bomb ****Has an average destructive capability of 5,000,000 megatons of TNT. ***Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage ***Tailed Beast Shockwave ***Lava Style: Chakra Mode ****Lava Style: Scorching Armored Fist ****Floral Mountain ***Monkey Flame Arson Son Goku *AKA the Four-Tails *Immeasurable chakra reserves comparable to Kurama's, the sixth highest not including most Otsutsuki clan members and the Ten-Tails. *Son Goku has enough physical strength to take Gyuki by the tail and swing him over head 180 degrees, as well as showcasing expert martial arts skills like the man he's a reference to, Son Goku. *Techniques **Tailed Beast Telepathy **Chakra Transfer Jutsu ***Tailed beasts are also able to freely share their chakra with whoever they choose, and as Kurama has noted, it is a less complicated process for them than it is for humans. **Tailed Beast Bomb **Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage **Tailed Beast Shock Wave **Lava Style: Chakra Mode ***Lava Style: Scorching Armored Fist ***Floral Mountain **Monkey Flame Arson Feats *Fought Kisame Hoshigaki's Water Style and Samehada's Chakra absorbing ability incredibly well, however ultimately lost the fight. *As a reanimation, managed to burn Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode state with the intense heat of his Lava Style cloak. *Son Goku is capable of lifting and throwing around Gyuki, a fellow Tailed Beast. *Son Goku's Lava Style is capable of burning both Gyuki and Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode *Came to terms with Son Goku, becoming a Perfect Jinchuriki just prior to his death as a Reanimation, even if only for just a moment. *Son Goku's Version 1 state, when compared directly to Kurama's Version 1 state, can block Amaterasu without damage. *As a Tailed Beast, Son Goku's Chakra, albiet slightly lower, is comparable to Kurama's, whose Chakra was capable of allowing his Jinchuriki to block an attack that cut the moon in half. Flaws *Despite his large Chakra reserves, his Chakra can be depleted over the course of a battle and leave him exhausted. He has mastered Chakra control in order to postpone this. He also has access to Son Goku's Chakra, granting him even more should his reserves run dry. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Naruto Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Shueisha Characters